wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spellsteal
:Rogues aren't the only thieves in Azeroth. Spellsteal is a mage spell that steals a magic buff from a single target. The stolen buff will benefit the mage for up to two minutes, but never more than the duration remaining on the target from which it was stolen. Spellsteal was introduced in the Burning Crusade expansion. Notes Like other dispel-type abilities, there is no known pattern to which buff Spellsteal will target. It appears to steal a random buff every time. Tips and tactics Use Detect Magic often to find buffs to steal. Sometimes a buff appears to have no practical use and is not worth stealing. However, if your party has no Priest or Shaman to dispel the buff, spellsteal accomplishes the same thing. Spellsteal Targets *PvE **The Arcatraz ***Ethereum Wave-Casters have a spell haste buff that increases your casting speed by 50%. **The Botanica ***Bloodwarder Menders have a +297 spell damage magic buff called "Holy Fury". (Mind controlling the mob with a priest to buff you will result in a 30 minutes buff instead of 2 minutes.) **Gruul's Lair ***Gronn-Priests will periodically cast Renew on themselves or another mob that ticks for roughly 4-5% of their health. Stealing this will heal you and, more importantly, help the raid burn down the mob quicker. ***During the High King Maulgar fight, a mage will tank Krosh Firehand by Spellstealing Krosh's Spell Shield. **Karazhan ***Stables trash: Spectral Stallions periodically cast a melee buff (Absorb Vitality) that makes them grow larger in size. Stealing this buff will make you grow in size increasingly when stacked. You will not get any advantage of the buff but it debuffs the mob, plus it is fun to be a giant =D. ***Ballroom trash: Some of the trash there have a regen that you can steal. They wont heal anymore and you'll have a free regen. ***Moroes: The 4 adds of Moroes have a 550 attack power buff on them that you can steal. Though you will not get any advantage from this besides debuffing the adds, reducing their damage. ***Romulo and Julianne: Julianne's Devotion can be stolen to increase your spell casting speed by 50%. Romulo's Daring can be stolen mainly to debuff him as it only increases melee attack speed. ***On the way to The Curator: Trapped Soul - The green specters that do the cone of cold have Elemental Armor which gives +200 resist to all magic for 2 minutes (once stolen) ***Ethereal Spellfilcher Before the chess event has a +8% spell damage buff that Can Stack. Very useful. **The Mechanar ***Sunseeker Astromages have a fire shield that does ~700 damage every 3 seconds to enemies in melee range. Spell damage increases this effect. **Nagrand ***Vir'aani Arcanists have a spell called Vir'aani Concentration. It increases arcane spell damage dealt by 10%, and reduces your chance to be interrupted by melee attacks and abilities by 10%. **Netherstorm ***Some of the blood elves around Sunfury Hold cast a stealable buff that adds roughly 150 spell damage. However, it doesn't stack with mage/ice/molten armor. ***Sunfury Arch Mage - Fiery Intellect **Old Hillsbrad Foothills ***During the final boss fight against the Epoch Hunter you can steal his Disrupt Magic debuff. This prevents all of your pretty buffs from being removed, and as an added bonus it will remove any beneficial buffs that the boss has. **Opening the Dark Portal ***Temporus: You can steal/debuff his Hasten spell that increases movement speed by 200%. **Sethekk Halls ***Many of the mobs have a buff called Arcane Damage that gives +150 spell damage. ***Talon King Ikiss's Mana Shield can be stolen when he goes below 15% health. **Shadow Labyrinth ***Cabal Zealots transforms into green Core Hounds when they are low on health, that buff is stealable. It prevents you from casting spells, but looks cool. *PVP **Mages ***Presence of Mind could be the greatest Spellsteal ever, especially if you have the skill already. Makes your next spell with a casting time no more than 10 seconds an instant cast. Hard to catch, but great when you do. **Warlocks ***Fel Armor can be stolen and it increases your spell damage by 100 and healing done to you by 20 percent. ***Demon Armor can be stolen to grant you x armor, shadow resistance, and x health 5/sec. **Priests ***Power Word: Shield can be stolen to give you their damage absorption bubble. ***Power Word: Fortitude can be stolen to give you their stamina buff. ***Inner Fire can be stolen to give you their armor buff. ***Renew can be stolen to give you their healing over time spell. ***Fade can be stolen to lower you on the aggro list... which is useless in PVP. Neat to see, though. ***Abolish Disease can be stolen to give you a 'remove disease over time' effect. **Paladins ***Blessing of Protection can be stolen if you can spot it fast enough. ***Blessing of Freedom can be stolen just look for the yellow waves beneath the player's feet. ***Blessing of Kings can be stolen to increase your stats increased by 10%. ***Blessing of Wisdom can be stolen to grant you x mana 5sec. ***Avenging Wrath can be stolen to increase all your damage by 30%. Look for the wings. **Druids ***Mark of the Wild can be stolen to increase your armor by x, all attributes by x, and resistances by x. ***Thorns can be stolen to give a nature damage shield that will damage attackers by x per hit. ***Rejuvenation can be stolen to give you a heal over time. ***Regrowth can be stolen to give you a heal over time. ***Omen of Clarity can be stolen to give you a chance to enter a clearcasting state when you deal damage in melee. ***Lifebloom can be stolen to give you a heal over time. ***Innervate can be stolen to give you mana over time - Be sure to watch for this one. ***Barkskin can be stolen to give you 100% chance to resist interruption while casting spells, as well as a % of damage reduction dealt to you. **Warriors ***Commanding Shout can be stolen to increase your maximum health by x. ***Battle Shout can be stolen to give you a buff to your attack power. **Shamans ***Lightning Shield can be stolen to do x nature damage to attackers. ***Earth Shield can be stolen to ignore spell interruption, and damaging melee attacks can heal the shielded. Past changes Category:Arcane Spells Category:Mage Abilities